makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Goemon
Bio With a strong sense of justice, Goemon will right whatever wrong there is in-front of him, although he has been said to be hot-blooded. He is said to steal from the rich and give their currencies to poor like his inspiration Ishikava Goemon (who is similar to Robin Hood). Goemon is never without his kiseru (known as a pipe) when he's adventuring with his friends around Edo. Movelist Unique Attacks *Yo-Yo Attack: Goemon picks out his yo-yo and swings it in-front of him. Special Attacks *Ryo Toss: Goemon tosses a Ryo coin, which is one of the weakest projectiles in the game but is spammable. If holding the button. Goemon will charge and throw Ryo coins set on flames which burns the opponent. *Chain Pipe: Goemon whips out his Chain Pipe, able to latch onto the opponent away from him and then pull them in front of him. *Team Help: Depending on the button you press, Goemon summons one of his friends to help him in the battle. **Ebisumaru (Light) - Ebisumaru swings his fan/mallet once at the opponent. **Sasuke (Medium) - Sasuke charges his kunai so that it's surrounded by icy wind before throwing it. A kunai can freeze the opponent for 1 second. **Yae (Heavy) - Yae swipes her katana two times, before firing a bazooka forward. *Animal Judo: Goemon summons a tiger who would charge through the screen and ram onto the opponent. *Fly Judo: Goemon dons a cape, able to fly around freely for a short period of time. **Dive Punch: Pressing any Attack button, Goemon dives into the ground, punching the opponent at the same time. Hyper Combos *Go Team Goemon!: Goemon shouts "I need my friends' help!", then he summons Ebisumaru smacking the opponent with his fan/mallet three times; then Yae kicks the opponent multiple times similar to Chun-Li's Lightning Kick and Sasuke finishes by firing a barrage of kunais. *Sudden Impact: Goemon powers himself up with great power, making his hair yellow and spiky similar to Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball. During this state, Goemon has few hits of super armor and get slight power boost for 10 seconds. *Impact Robot (Lvl. 3): Goemon powerfully punches the opponent. If hit; Goemon jumps into the air and his giant robot companion named "Impact" comes from the background, punching the opponent multiple times; then grabbing the opponent and firing them with a giant energy beam back into the ground. Misc. *Intro - Goemon rides into the stage on his tiger. He then jumps out of it, shouting "The Mystical Ninja is ready to fight!" as his tiger vanishes into sparkles. *Taunt - Goemon stands on one foot and spins his pipe around, but accidentally knocks himself with it. *Victory Pose - Goemon makes a wide-legged stance, extending his arm forward and turns his head in a circle; he then tosses a Ryo coin into the air with a jolly look on his face. *Goemon's rival is Son Son. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter